


Warning Sign (Whumptober ficlets)

by spread_my_wings



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spread_my_wings/pseuds/spread_my_wings
Summary: A series of snippets (I probably won't manage to do all 31) from Whumptober prompts, for 2019. Probably all Dickcentric, because... do you know me? of course they'll be about Dick :P





	1. Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompts shaky hands **and** stabbed, because I guess I'm just extra like that and don't like to choose when they're both good... and just to reiterate. Dick isn't dead.

“B…”

“Help is on the way. You should rest.” Bruce absolutely doesn’t let the emotion he’s feeling bleed into his voice. 

Bleed. 

Poor choice of words.

Especially with the pool of blood beneath them, some of it already growing cool and tacky.

Dick tries to sit up, and raises a hand towards him, but his hand is shaking.

Bruce gently pushes his hand back and flips the lenses of the cowl down, leans forward. He keeps Dick’s hand in his.

“Stay still.” He’s been saying that for years.

“I’m glad you were there that night, B. At the circus. Those early years… they were the best…”

The noises around them seem to have faded, but he can barely hear the words.

“‘M tired.” 

No.

This isn’t going to happen.

He refuses to let it happen.

“Nightwing.” He doesn’t have to force the command into his voice. It’s automatic. He knows there’s no way any of them would ignore it… except…

“Nightwing.” Louder this time.

There’s no answer. And he’s still.

“Dick.” It’s not a shout, but it’s louder than he would ever normally use their names, in costume, outside the cave.

Dick is still smiling, eyes closed, his hand loose now, in Bruce’s grip.


	2. How Much to Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's still not dead... of course, that's because this is before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I wrote that last chapter in present tense, a thing I am not normally entirely fond of doing -_-
> 
> Again, two prompts (explosion and bloody hands), and this goes along with yesterday's snippet.

“In your dreams, Bowhead.” Dick is laughing as he backflips off the building, freefalling until the last second, when he shoots off a line, and then he’s swinging, flying to the next building, and the next.

Roy shakes his head and smiles, taking a quick moment to enjoy the sheer visual poetry that is Nightwing in the air. And then he turns to go. They have work to do. This is the calm before the storm, but he knows it will be short-lived.

That’s the last thought he has time for, as multiple explosions rip through the sky.

Shit.

~~~

The wind tugs at Dick’s hair as he heads towards the rendezvous point. He’s just let go of his line when the sky ripples and a portal opens. Multiple spaceships pour through, zipping and darting, shooting at each other, and anything in their way. 

Dick changes course, midway, but it’s all for naught. Twin bursts of light and heat and noise send shockwaves in all directions, and then there is debris everywhere as they crash into a building… 

...KA-WHOOOM! 

Thud.

Agony is white hot and red and black as Dick tries to catch his breath. And when he does… he sucks it in and holds it, trying not to move. There’s fire in his belly, and he presses against it instinctively, then pulling away with a cry. His hand is red…

Not good.

He fumbles the hand back into place and tries to engage his comm, but he can’t quite seem to manage it.

It doesn’t matter. The shadows gather, and at first he thinks he’s passing out, but then there’s a figure kneeling at his side.

“B…”

“Help is on the way. You should rest.” Bruce absolutely doesn’t let the emotion he’s feeling bleed into his voice...


End file.
